hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Asgardian
The Asgardians were the collective gods worshiped by the people of the Norseland, Its territory includes Germany, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, the North Sea and the Baltic Sea. They presided in the realms of Asgard and Valhalla. Odin say, The giants of Frost, are the predecessors of the Norse gods, in the myth are offspring of the first giant frost Ymir. Much like the Olympians, the Asgardian gods lived apart from their worshipers, with whom they often produced sometimes children known as demigods. Unlike the Olympians, who generally treated humans as pawns or resources, most of the Asgardians loved their worshippers and took their duties seriously. In Xenaverse In the Xenaverse, the Asgardians were worshiped as gods by the Vikings and Ancient Germans. They were ruled over by Odin who sent his son, Thor, to protect mortals with his mystic hammer, Mjolnir. Influenced by dreams, Hercules eventually traveled to the Norseland where he met Balder and learned that the Asgardians were susceptible to death, just as mortals. This makes them different from the Olympians who can only be killed using rare and powerful weapons (HTLJ "Norse By Norsevest"). Hercules was skeptical to learn that the Asgardians genuinely cared about their worshipers and was even more surprised to learn that the Norse people loved them back, because he was used to the rule of the Olympians that generally cared little for mortals, who in turn worshiped the Olympians out of fear or necessity. As one Asgardian worshiper put it, both the pantheon and the mortals needed each other, because otherwise, they were left with the dark and the cold. Odin set the Valkyries to be his heralds and carry the souls of dead warriors to Valhalla. They were a powerful force for good in the Norseland, until the coldhearted Xena arrived and wrecked havoc on Odin's heart and imprisoned Grinhilda.("The Rheingold") Powers and Abilities The Asgardians seem to possess many of the same superhuman Powers and Abilities of the Olympian gods, but at unknown levels. These powers include at least enchanted life-spans, regeneration, flight, the ability to become invisible to the human eye, telekinesis, superhuman strength, stamina, heightened senses and speed. Asgardians have the mystical ability to teleport, but prefer traveling from Earth to Asgard via the Rainbow Bridge. They also also had the ability to change their physical appearance and to manipulate matter and the elements of nature on a level equal to the Olympic gods and to tap into mystical energies for various spells and abilities. However, they are not totally immortals and they are susceptible to death, maybe the reason is because the Norse gods, in part are giants, they are descendants, direct or indirect of the giants frosts. Limitations The full limitations of the Asgardians are unrevealed. Just as the Sumerian gods, they were limited to eating and drinking wine created from the Apples of Immortality to sustain their immortality and existence. Asgardians * Balder * Frigga * Loki * The Norn * Odin * Thor * Freya * Rhein Maidens Gallery Norseland map.jpg|the territory of norse gods, in the extreme, north of the world File:Norse_Gods.jpg|Asgardian gods in "Norse by Norsevest" File:Pantheon_Norse.jpg|Odin,Thor and Frigga in "Norse by Norsevest" File:Norse.jpg|Asgardian gods in "Norse by Norsevest" Norse Gods.1.jpg|other norses gods & goddess other norse gods.jpg|norse gods & goddess Norse god thor.jpg|Thor The norse god Balder.jpg|Balder The norse god Loki.jpg|Loki Odin and Frigga in Hercules.jpg|Odin & Frigga The Maidens of Rhein River.png|The Rhein Maidens Norns.jpg|The Norn Appearances * HTLJ: "Norse By Norsevest * HTLJ: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge" * XWP: "The Rheingold" * XWP: "The Ring" * XWP: "Return of the Valkyrie" External links *Asgardians & Vanir from Marvel Cinematic Database Wikia *Aesir and Vanir from Norse World of Rick Riordan Wikia *Norse Gods from Almighty Johnsons Wikia *Norse Gods from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *Asgardians from DC Wikia *Norse Gods from Riordan Wikia *Asgardians & Vanir from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Aesir and Vanir from Marvel Wikia *Gods of Asgard from Guide to the Mythological Universe *Aesir and Vanir from Mythology Wikia *Norse gods from Smite Wikia *Norse gods‎ from Official Smite Wiki *Norse Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Norse Gods (Hercules) & Norse Gods (Marvel) from Disney Wikia *Aesir & Vanir from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Superpower Fanon Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia de:Nordische Götter Category:Asgardians Category:Pantheons